Taking Care of Business
Taking Care of Business is the fifth episode of Bikini Rangers Madame X. This episode marks the first appearance of Madame X Cubezord (1*5*4). Synopsis Nicole Scherzinger finds it difficult to balance a new job she took to impress her boss, and the duties of being the Green Chanel. Plot At the building, Nicole asks a be boss for the week where The Boss is, finding out she is in his building, Mike Westchester and Scott Kingston comes out and introduces herself to Nicole, telling him that she is at office. Being told that she starts immediately, Nicole turns to his boss after The Boss walks away and tells him that he doesn’t think she can take a job right now. Not entertained at her excuse, Scott tells Nicole that he needs to start somewhere and asks co-worker to do the job for her, which Nicole accepts to do for his boss. In the sewer, Master Zedd complains to Vicki Chase and Faulz Gaza that the only thing holding himself back is lack of moster game and that he needs more. Interrupting Master Zedd, Faulz Gaza tells the virus that he’s found a way to hack into every security camera in The City. When Master Zedd turns down Faulz Gaza’s plan, saying he wants action instead of hoping. Master Zedd approves of the plan but tells Vicki Chase that his plan had better work. At Park, Jennifer Lopez asks for an explanation as to what is so urgent to Emily Ratajkowski, Gigi Gorgeous and Lisa Snowdon. Jlo tells the team that it’s time for Nicole found a new job to go on the offensive, had a brilliant idea, they walk in with a mannequin. While Emily is surprised to learn that Jlo and Gigi are co-friends. Emily through and out of the park, with Jlo and others following after them. While at the building, Mike Westchester tell the Nicole that he sick for two weeks, while Scott Kingston continues working, Jennifer, Emily, Gigi and Lisa comes and offers to take Nicole to lunch. Telling her co-worker still has work to do, Nicole decides to tell Jlo a few of her secrets, Jlo tells Nicole that it’s how she paid for her boss, however Nicole walk off the hallway and back her boss' work and everybody sad. Back in the sewer, Jazzi Mele comes in and tries to tell Master Zedd to make a Arrowman, she almost finish and Rocky Puchman tells Zedd that Nicole at the office and work. Jazzi make the Arrowman faster and finish and Zedd agree. Back at the building, both Mike Westchester and Scott Kingston watching MSNBC and Nicole talk to the co-workers and turn the tv off, Scott passed gas at worker Scott says sorry and go to restroom. Lady ask Nicole take a break? Nicole said I'm work so hard today, Scott come out from restroom and says I'm got a superhero cape then lady leaves, Nicole is unhappy. At a Madame Grid, Eva Longoria shows ask the Madame X Rangers how Nicole doing with new job. Telling them no, Jennifer Lopez asks why there is Nicole doing extra hard-work job. Lisa Snowdon and Gigi Gorgeous responds by saying that her Job was starting to get a bit full and she is not a team. Eva Longoria calls in and tells the Madame X Rangers to go to the building at the hall way where Nicole, Mike and Scott have been spotted. Back at sewer, Master Zedd tells Jazzi Mele already finish to create a Arrowman powerful enough to destory Madame X Rangers. Master Zedd approves of the plan but tells Jazzi Mele that his plan had better work. Back in building, Nicole recalls her time from boss for the week as she prepares to leave for the night and Mike and her co-worker proud for her of hard work, the Scott explains to Nicole is very hard work. Jennifer Lopez and her crew also explains that Nicole is not the type of person to ignore others. Emily says it's a earthquake is heading the city? The Madame X Rangers go to the city to find out, however Scott tell Nicole it's too dangerous he said okay and good luck team! In town, Arrowman arrives to start his Monster Game, where he launches spears from the sky across the city. The Policeman arrives to hold off Arrowman until the Madame X rangers arrive. Once Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski, Gigi Gorgeous, and Lisa Snowdon arrives, Nicole Scherzinger arrives shortly thereafter. The Madame X Rangers transform and they engage in a fight with Arrowman and his Spadex. Momentarily after the battle starts, the Zyuohgers awaken their powers to finish off the Spadex. Once the Arrowman get the destroyed, the team uses their Madame Cannon Blaster to finish off Arrowman. Once Arrowman is destroyed, Jazzi Mele arrives to insert a Continue Medal Glove into Arrowman. The Madame X Rangers summon their Madame Animalcubes to fight against Halbergoi’s flying spears. Sela and Leo hold off Arrowman in time for Jlo, Nicole and Lisa to form Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4. Once Madame X Cubezord arrives with a couple of kicks, the Madame X Rangers use their Madame Megaton Kick finishing attack to destroy Arrowman permanently. Back in building, Nicole welcomes The Boss to his office just as he prepares celebration. Nicole invite her friends to tonight dinner. Nicole finishes that someday her co-worker will be proud of him, ending the episode. Character Cast *Jennifer Lopez - Red Marciano *Emily Ratajkowski - Blue Ferragamo *Gigi Gorgeous - Yellow Dior *Nicole Scherzinger - Green Chanel *Lisa Snowdon - White Gabbana *Eva Longoria *Denise Richards *Vicki Chase Minor Character Cast *Scott Kingston *Officer Waldo *Mike Westchester *The Boss *Master Zedd *Vicki Chase *Jazzi Mele *Rocky Punchman *Faulz Gaza *Spadex (Footsoldiers) Madame Animalcubes *Red Marciano - Ankh Eaglecube *Blue Ferragamo - Mezool Sharkcube *Yellow Dior - Kazari Lioncube *Green Chanel - Uva Elephant *White Gabbana - Gamel Tiger *Combinations used: Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4 Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' See Also *Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. (zord footage and story) Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Madame X Episodes